Gust VINE
Gust VINE or (Ｇ．ＶＩＮＥ) is the forth Sub-archetype of VINE, in which it relies on Recycling Player's Graveyards or Banished cards for more usage and advantages, Unlike Fiber VINE, Cards of this sub-archetype don't destroy cards, they rather place them into top/bottom of their controller's decks, furthermore, they shuffle them into decks, their attribute is WIND, and unlike Fiber VINE, their Main Type is Spellcaster-type instead of Plant-type, they also represent remakes of other VINE's sub-archetypes in a mold to make a brand new Monster.This archetype is the Rival of " " despite of few points they share in common, this Archetype is Fusion Focused. __TOC__ 'Lore:' After the war between Light and Evil, a Queen has decided to create a tribe gathering all survivors from "VINE Wars" and "Duel Terminal", in which brought New Generations to reinforce the strength of this tribe, by converting Beast into Guard Beast, lot of those fought in DT and those who lost their land because of infernoids and Qliphorts, and Shaddolls decided to join in as a Prismatic Fusionist and Offensive fighter, That Queen joined forces with The Evil Ruler to take out the outsider threat Who tried to Invade Gust VINE, The Girl gained a great armor to fight. A Necromancer who was in contact with Hope brought Pilica and Wen from The Ten attributes, a Good helper who declined to come and remained in Magnificent VINE has defeated Dragon, Silent Honor, and Piaty by joining forces with the Queen, The Yogi decided to join forces with the Queen when the Deceased Princess passed away during the war betwwen her and An evil tower, which it was taken down by The Evil Ruler.The Necromancer has helped to resurrect a deceased spirit into an Enchanter of Gust VINE, which made One of the invaders to give up to GV. 'Design:' 'Appearance:' Gust VINE Monsters are remade monsters of some other YGO Monsters, including Duel Terminal, they are even remakes of their Rival- Sub-archetypes, especially Fiber VINE, so they make a small resemblance of these Monsters, they also share the same effect, level, ATK or DEF or almost the same type, despite having a WIND Attribute, none of these monsters, except Winged Beast Of Gust VINE, Farachia, Pirncess of Gust VINE,Tortoise of Gust VINE, and Wyvern of Gust VINE have wings, Humanoid monsters have their counterparts of the original Humanoid monsters, giving that their names are puns of their original counterparts, minus Lara, Plant Tamer of Gust VINE, they are old remnants of Gusto, Gishki, Nekroz,Naturia and Fabled. 'Fiber VINE' Conflict: Even though it got support from Fiber VINE, Fiber VINE is the arch-nemesis of this Sub-archetype, As Fiber VINE Keep Destroting, Whereas Gust VINE Don't Destroy as they return cards to decks without destroying them, Despite the fact that some of Fiber VINE Monsters were reshaped in Gust VINE, they are still in their conflicts. 'Forms:' The Gust VINE transformations through Fusion Summon is Akin to , albeit through Fusion Summoning 'Playing Style:' Gust VINE's Main Deck monsters have no major functions while face-up on the field, with few exceptions, However, the Fusion Monsters manage to gain their effects while on field, the main Strategy in Gust VINE is to be Sent to Graveyard by card effects to gain their effects. If not all, most of this archetype's monsters focus on bouncing other cards into their owner's Deck and shuffle them (which is not the case with Yasmin, Jasmine Hime of Gust VINE and Baby Princess of Gust VINE)" Emelo Of Gust VINE" is one of the cards to Stop Ritual Archetypes. This archetype works well with "Blitzkrieg" since both have the same function when they are destroyed. It's also recomended to use Foolish Burial,Mathematician, Kuribandit and Needlebug Nest to dump "Gust VINE" monsters from your Deck, also Lavalval Chain can dump "Gust VINE" cards from your Deck, but only in Traditional Format. "Gust VINE" can be combined with either Shaddoll or Majespecter, as they are mostly WIND spellcaster-type monsters, and they share a common game with Shaddoll, when they are sent to Graveyard by card effect. With the sole exception of "Valkyrus Hinata of Gust VINE" and "Sopherena of Gust VINE", " s", " ", and " " can work well with this archetype. 'Weakness:' Even tho "Gust VINE" is a strong archetype, it's weak against several cards, such as Poisonous Winds,Soul Drain to prevent them from their effects or special summon, Dimensional Fissure is not a very big threat to this archetype, however, it prevents them from activating their effects, monsters like Dimension Fortress Weapon, and Stellarknight Constellar Diamond prevents them from Dumping cards from their Deck. 'Trivia:' *Yasmin, Young Princess of Gust VINE and Elemental KNIGHT Ally - Gust VINE, Breeze have the Lowest Level for a Gust VINE Fusion Monster. *Elemental KNIGHT Ally - Gust VINE, Breeze is one of the few Gust VINE monsters that is Warrior-Type and is also treated as Spellcaster-Type, along with Elemental KNIGHT Ally - Gust VINE, Chloe and others that have a crossover with Elemental KNIGHT. **It also has the Lowest ATK for a Fusion Monster of Gust VINE. **It also is one of the few exceptional "VINE" monsters that don't have 10 in their ATK values. *Hinata, Silent Horror of Gust VINE has the highest Level For a Fusion Monster. **It's the only card that can be Summoned through Contact Fusion. *Lara, Plant Tamer of Gust VINE is currently the least used in Gust VINE Decks. *None of this archetype's cards artworks have been targets to edits, also this is the only "VINE" archetype whose Artworks are only TCG/OCG. *This is the only Archetype that Fusion Summons using Materials from the Extra Deck, Graveyard, or Banished. *It is noted that this archetype is one of the most supported Archetype among other "VINE" archetypes. *The Name itself has a referrence to " ", which this archetype is based on. 'Decks:' X1 * X2 * X2 Tuner Monsters *Baby Princess of Gust VINEX2 Pendulum Monsters *Scoob, Scout Fang of Gust VINEX1 Fusion Monsters *End Dragun of Gust VINEX1 *Storming Mirror Force Gal of Gust VINEx1 *Valkyrus Hinata of Gust VINEX2 *Hyunlei, Tempesto of Gust VINEX1 *Sphreez, Sphere of Gust VINEx1 *Catastor Girl of Gust VINEX1 *Yasmin, Young Princess of Gust VINEX2 *Elemental KNIGHT Ally - Gust VINE, BreezeX1 Synchro Monsters * X1 Xyz Monsters * X1 * X1 |spells = * X1 * X2 * X2 *Hybrid PolymerizationX1 *Gust VINE FusionX2 *Necro FusionX2 *Necro SalvageX2 *Gust VINE' Sacred TreeX1 |traps = * X1 * X1 * X1 *Whirlwind of the Gusty gurlX1 *Malevolent FusionX1 *Gust VINE's Compulsory Evacuation ShieldX1 }} Category:Archetype